


My OTP Lives!

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	My OTP Lives!

“Here comes your lady love,” Jessie said, pointing towards the door to where the eccentrically-dressed woman was walking. 

Quickly, you turned around and smacked his arm. “Shhh…I don’t want her to hear you.”

“Why not?” he said, placing his hands over his heart. “If she does, then you can two can start a beautiful love affair. It’s like my real-life OTP. Come on, ask her out.”

Again, you smacked him. “Jessie, shut the hell up.” You whispered quietly and spun back around to help the next customer in line, which just so happened to be the woman you had a crush on. “Hello, how can I help you today?”

Her red-rimmed lips parted into an enormous smile - one that was far too perky for first thing in the morning. “Hello, doll! Can I get a blueberry scone and a large cup of coffee with half and half and two sweeteners? The pretty pink kind.”

The pretty pink kind. God, she was so fucking adorable, you could’ve thrown up. She called you doll. Here she was, standing in front of you in a sundress that looked like a watermelon, literally, with a little white shrug over it, and matching pink and green jewelry, asking you for the pretty pink sweeteners for her coffee. What you wanted to do was jump across the counter and fucking hug her adorable little self, but you refrained and answered her instead. “Of course you can, sweetheart.” Fuck, you hadn’t meant for that last bit to come out. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

She looked like she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by another beautiful blonde. “Garcia!”

“Jayge! What do you want for breakfast? I’ll get you this morning.”

The two bickered friendly over who would pay for whose food and when, finally agreeing that Garcia, whose first name you really wanted to know, would pay today, and ‘Jayge’ would get her another time. “Thank you so much, uhh…” she hesitated. 

“Y/N,” you replied.

“Thank you, Y/N. I’m Penelope, by the way.”

As she turned to leave, you rolled her name around in your head. It was a fitting name for the pretty, preppy blonde with flaxen hair and red-stained lips. She sauntered out of your shop and you were left wondering when the beautiful Penelope Garcia would grace your presence again. 

—- 

Outside the store, JJ and Penelope walked arm-in-arm toward the Bureau, which was only a few blocks away. “So,” JJ said curiously, “Who was that? Do we have a little crush? Have you asked her out yet? I think you should.”

“Well, as you heard, her name is Y/N. She’s very pretty and I wanna ask her out, but I’m kind of a chicken. I haven’t been out with a girl in so long, what if she doesn’t like me, or what if she’s not even gay?” The possibilities were endless and Garcia didn’t like her odds.

JJ pulled her in by the crook of her arm. “You’ll never know if you don’t ask, and if she is, and she doesn’t like you, then she’s not worth your amazingness anyway. I say you give it a chance.”

Garcia’s eyes wandered around the streets. She wanted to take her friend’s advice, but it was always easier said than done. “I don’t know, Jayge.”

“Think about it, at least.”

“I will.”

—- 

Weeks went by with Garcia floating in and out of your shop nearly every day. Each day you felt a tension there, like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t, which was annoying. But the problem was, you didn’t have the courage to say anything either, so for nearly two months, you made small talk in the hopes that it might lead to something else. 

During that time, you’d found out that she worked for the FBI, which you found fascinating because you could never imagine someone so cute working for such a badass government organization. Her favorite color to wear was blue, but in general it was purple. She also had three phones on her at all times, loved watching Doctor Who with her friend Spencer, who also happened to work for the FBI; her favorite season was autumn, which you both agreed upon, and although she loved dogs and cats, she was more of a cat person, which you were not. Dogs rule.

Finally, you came up with an idea - a way to tell Penelope that you wanted to get to know her more, and it wouldn’t require you to stumble over your words like a jackass. 

Every Thursday morning without fail, Penelope would ask for a cupcake to eat later in the day, so your brilliant plan was to write will you go out with me on the cupcake and hope for the best. You opened up the shop every day, so at 3 AM that Thursday morning you went in and started putting together the mixes for scones, muffins and cupcakes, making sure that the cupcake one was particularly amazing today. After all, you did want to make a good impression.

Today’s cupcake was a double chocolate with raspberry filling and by 5:30 AM you were ready to open the doors. Penelope came in between 7-7:30 so just before she came in you wrote what you wanted to say on the cupcake. “Hello, Y/N,” she said when she walked in that morning. Her smile made you weak. She was so cute. “Can I get my usual cupcake and cup of coffee, please?”

“Of course!” You said it a little too eagerly, which made you realize that the cupcake idea was without a doubt the best way to go. With shaky hands, you reached inside the display and grabbed her cupcake, fixing her cup of coffee first before handing her the cupcake. 

“What does it say? Secret messages?” She turned the cupcake around and read the message. “Will you go out with me?”

“I will,” you said without missing a beat. Great, so smooth.

Penelope giggled. “That was smooth…and really cute. I would like that…to go out with you I mean. How long have you wanted to ask me out?”

“About three months,” you grimaced, giving her a thumbs up. “Have I been deluded in thinking that you might’ve wanted to ask me out to?”

Penelope shook her head. “No, I’ve wanted the same. I’ve just been too scared to ask. Are you free tonight?”

“After a nap, considering I’ve been up since 2:30, but yes, I am free.” You were blushing so hard. Your face was on fire. But you welcomed it. The both of you chuckled softly until someone cleared their throat behind her and caught your attention. It was her friend JJ. 

“You finally asked her out!?” she exclaimed. 

Penelope laughed and pulled out her cupcake. “She asked me! With a cupcake!”

“Oh my god, you’re so cute!” JJ screamed. “This is adorable. And I’m sorry to rain on your parade, but we have to go to work.”

“I’ll text you?” she asked. 

With a nod, she left to go to work, leaving you to dance happily. Your stupid cupcake plan had worked! When Jessie arrived, he noticed the smile on your face. “Wait? Did you finally ask her out? Garcia right?” You nodded and he hollered so loudly he caught the attention of everyone else in the shop. My OTP lives!”


End file.
